Chocolate Ice Cream
by Jabberwocky92
Summary: Sirius is hunting for who stole the Chocolate Ice Cream and his search leads him to his biggest fear, a hormonal teenager! Rated for mild language


**Another one shot between Sirius and my OC Anne, inspired by me eating the rest of the ice cream from the ice cream container. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing except for Anne.**

"Where the hell did all the ice cream go?" Sirius mumbled angrily, moving things around in the freezer to try and find the ice cream. "Why is the ice cream always gone?" He paused and tried to remember what time of month it was. "Hmmm… Hermione isn't trying to kill everyone and Anne isn't baking and eating pasta like it was the last thing on earth, so it's not that time of month…"

He groaned and slammed the freezer shut, glaring when Remus walked in to the room. "You ate all the ice cream, didn't you?" Sirius accused, pointing a finger at a very confused looking Remus. "That's the last time I buy bloody chocolate ice cream!"

"I can promise you, Sirius. I didn't eat the ice cream…" Remus said, trying not to laugh at the desperation in his friend. Remus's weakness was chocolate, Sirius's was ice cream. "But I know who did…" Before he could finish his sentence Sirius had whispered 'Anne' and then stormed out of the room.

"He is so going to get hexed…" Remus mumbled, happily getting a bottle for his daughter in time for her to wake up for her morning feed to let Hermione have a sleep in.

"You!" Sirius yelled, walking in to Anne's room and spotting her eating the ice cream out of the tub. She stared up at him with large, bloodshot and puffy eyes and silently looked back down at the ice cream and continued to eat, sniffling softly.

_Oh god no… No, I didn't just walk in to what I think I walked in to!_

_Oh god no, chocolate ice cream, bloodshot eyes, tears…_

_I'VE WALKED IN ON A HEARTBROKEN GIRL!_

_**SAVE ME!**_

Sirius thought, staring at Anne and shifting his weight from one foot to another. "Is everything ok?" He asked, then silently cursed himself.

"He dumped me…" Anne whispered, staring up at Sirius again. "He just yelled at me and dumped me…"

_Great Sirius, Great… You just stick your nose in and now you have a crying girl on your hands. Well done mate, clearly you are not using me!_

A voice in Sirius's head said, he shook his head slowly and sat down on Anne's bed, trying to figure out a way to calm the distraught witch.

"Did he tell you why he broke up with you…?" Sirius asked, wondering if that was the question that was going to make him lose his man hood, as an after thought he crossed his legs.

"He found out dad was a werewolf…" Anne said, eating another huge spoonful of the chocolate ice cream. "Fuck the fact that he helped defeat Lord Voldemort, stuff the fact he changed rules for the werewolves and got them better lives, oh no, AH MONSTER! And he screamed at me!" By now Anne was shaking in anger and clinging to the ice cream container like she was about to strangle it.

"You know the ice cream container didn't do anything to you…" Sirius said, instantly regretting the words when he got a death glare for the very depths of hell itself! "Sorry." He quickly added.

"I hate it, Sirius! I hate it all!" Anne said, crying softly in to the ice cream. "Every nice boy I go out with… They freak out when my furry problem comes out!"

"Your father had the same thing." Sirius said, laughing softly. "Until he met Tonks and Hermione… They were the only girls that accepted him. Well I'm not sure if Tonks accepted that part of him or just ignored it, but Hermione accepts it. And you, in time, will find a guy that accepts that part of you…"

"But how long will it take?" Anne whined, eating some more ice cream. "All my friends are flaunting their boyfriends and I'm the one left out again… I hate it! I hate my life! I hate this curse!"

Sirius couldn't help but smile, couldn't help but realize just how much like Remus the girl was. She was even complaining about the same things that Remus had complained about, not being able to find love.

"Only George accepts me…" Anne whispered, staring at Sirius again, tears slipping down her cheeks. "He is the only guy that doesn't recoil in horror at me… He knows…" She sighed sadly and put the ice cream down, to full to eat anymore. She curled up in her bed and hugged her teddy.

"Why don't you stick with George?" Sirius asked, smiling down at her.

"Go out with a twenty four year old!" Anne asked, staring at Sirius like he had suddenly grown two heads.

"There is a huge age gap between Remus and Hermione, and seven years isn't that big of a difference. Anyway, you are legally an adult in the magical worlds eyes. And girls your age used to be married with a kid by now!"

"Sirius, George has a kid already…"

"An adopted one, which means no competing with biological mummy!"

Anne couldn't help but laugh, he was so crazy, but at the same time, his antics were making her feel better. She curled up more and yawned, the emotions taking a toll on her body.

"Go to sleep sweetie." Sirius said, getting up and tucking her in and smiling down at her. "The guy was an idiot, he didn't deserve your love." He added, making Anne smile. "What's this?" He asked, gently picking up a thin bit of graying hair from Anne. "You are going gray?"

Anne blushed and hid her hair from him in shame; she hated that fact about her curse. "We all go gray early from the stress that the curse puts on our bodies…" She whispered, blushing harder. "Another reason why no one would love me."

"And yet George still thinks you are beautiful." Sirius whispered as he saw her relax and fall asleep.

Taking the chocolate ice cream he walked down to the kitchen and put it away, smiling as he saw Remus feeding his newborn daughter.

"Is she ok?" Remus asked, looking up at Sirius with worry evident in his face.

"She is fine." Sirius said, smirking softly in to the freezer. "Though I do think she is going to date George next." He said, happily walking out of the room.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER PADFOOT?" Remus laughed, glaring at his friends retreating form, and cursing the hour that he let Sirius go and talk with his daughter!


End file.
